El Segundo Experimento (Serie Experimentos)
by diyeim
Summary: Al parecer Loki no es el único que tiene teorías y al cual le gustan los experimentos, a Darcy se le dan muy bien. (Si te gusto lee el segundo experimento)


El Segundo Experimento

Por: Diyeim.

Darcy vio llegar a Loki al apartamento de Jane como siempre, se dirigió a la cocina y este después de hablar con Thor decidió ir allí también, con tranquilidad se acerco a la cafetera y se sirvió un café amargo ante la atenta mirada de la becaria que lo estudiaba con detenimiento.

- Fuiste tú – dijo mientras mordía una tajada de postre.

- Perdón- dijo el Asgariano al ver que se dirigía a él.

- Fuiste tú quien se acostó con Jane anoche- afirmo con suspicacia la joven.

- ¿En qué basas tu acusación?- pregunto el rey de Asgard con tranquilidad sorbiendo de su tinto.

- En que Thor nunca le había hecho sexo oral a Jane- el dios se vio tentado a sonrojarse pero en vez de eso rio.

- Que indiscreta, parece que son muy amigas- afirmo el hombre.

- Un orgasmo de veinte minutos es algo que se debe ensalzar, pero apenas ella se lo mencione a Thor y él ponga esa dulce cara de lelo que tiene, ella se dará cuenta de tu treta y te tumbara un diente de una cachetada.- aseguro la hembra mientras tomaba café.

- Cuento con eso, me lo merezco.- dijo con cinismo el hombre mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

- Si te creo, ya me dijo de tu tendencia masoquista, si quieres un golpe puedo darte uno muy bueno.- afirmo coqueta.

- Supongo que a cambio de un beso.- argumento el dios seductoramente

- Sería un buen experimento, un orgasmo de 20 minutos no se debe despreciar- el hombre sonrió orgulloso- claro que ya que eres el maestro ilusionista no estaría mal que te pusieras la cara de tu hermano, no es por ofender, eres lindo de una manera enferma y retorcida, pero el chico del trueno es tremendamente sexy, aunque también puedes tomar la cara de Tonny Stark o el capitán América, no me importaría mientras tengas parezcas un galán.- en ese momento él dejo de sonreír y ella comenzó a hacerlo.

- Muy graciosa, no eres muy inteligente al ofender así al rey de Asgard- menciona Loki seriamente.

- Corrección, soy tremendamente inteligente, eso no me hace necesariamente sensata y hablo en serio, si tomas la apariencia de alguno de ellos te espero esta noche para una pequeña experimentación, en casos como estos la experiencia ajena no cuenta.- el hombre le regalo una de esas sonrisas encantadoras, que tienen, maldad, cinismo y coquetería con algo de incredulidad, si era sincera consigo misma, Loki no necesitaba ponerse ninguna cara para ser un galán, tenía ese macabro encanto que la atraía pero no se lo pensaba confesar.

- Lo pensare- dijo y se fue de la habitación, a los pocos segundos salió de debajo de la mesa un muy perturbada Jane Foster.

- Por todos los dioses me acosté con Loki.- dijo la científica al sentarse estupefacta en el sofá.

- Te lo dije amiga, Thor por muy sexy que sea es terriblemente ingenuo, incluso en la cama, así lleve siglos teniendo sexo, la faena que me contaste anoche solo la realiza alguien muy curioso y sensible que se tome el tiempo de estudiar a su objetivo y experimentar con él.- afirmo Darcy mientras terminaba su postre.

- Dios me acosté con Loki- volvió a decir anonadada Jane.

- Ese no es el problema, el problema es que lo hace mejor que Thor.- la chica miro contrita a su amiga.

- ¡Que! 20 minutos es un record en cualquier universo.- argumento la chica del gorro.

- Dios le pediste a Loki que tuvieran sexo con la cara de Thor.- recordó de repente la científica, en un reclamo.

- ¿Qué? cualquier mujer que se precie de serlo querría llevarse a la cama a tu hombre, y si puedo tener la experiencia de Loki con la apariencia de Thor, ¿porque demonios voy a dejar de hacerlo?- sustento la becaria con una sonrisa.

- Eso es inmoral- argumento la astrofísica

- Oye eres tú la que se acuesta con dos dioses, hermanos, uno es malo y el otro es bueno, creo que muchas religiones dirían que te mereces el infierno, sin embargo, no te voy a juzgar por eso, al contrario te felicito. – sostuvo la más joven

- ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? cómo sabré cuando es Thor y cuando el Loki.

- Fácil después del orgasmo.- le respondió su amiga

- Sabes a lo que me refiero.- le reclamo la otra

- Usa una clave o ponte un cinturón de castidad y entrégale las llaves al que te deje menos satisfecha.- propuso la estudiante

- Thor siempre me deja exhausta y satisfecha, pero lo mas importante es que Amo a Thor de una manera que no crei posible hace unos meses, me cautiva el hecho de que halla empezado a ir a la Universidad y que este fascinado con la lectura y la matemática incluso va a mis clases, ahora puedo hablar con él por horas y sentirme satisfecha con ello, el sexo no lo es todo, a pesar de que Thor es un excelente amante, lo de Loki es simplemente…. Antinatural.- concluyo la dama.

- Eso te lo confirmare si llego a realizar el experimento- dijo sonriendo con picardía.- por otro lado solo confróntalo con Thor, dile que Loki te engaño estando los dos presentes, se partirán la madre, pelearan por un par de siglos y luego todo será como antes o como ahora, no importa el caso es que por muy ingenuo que Thor sea seguro que ya se le ha pasado por la mente la idea de que su hermanito quiera jugar al imitador, traicionar y engañar es parte de su esencia eso lo sabe mejor que nadie su hermano, seguro que ni se sorprende.

- Tienes razón, Darcy lo haré.- dijo dirigiéndose al estudio después de tomar un bate de beisbol- suerte con la experimentación.

- Por tus claras y violentas intensiones creo que el experimento tendrá que ser para después.- y diciendo esto le da el último sorbo a su café.

Nota: Si te gusto lee El Experimento.


End file.
